


The Ballad of Adam Pierson [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we talk about when we talk about moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Adam Pierson [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Adam Pierson.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/ballad-of-adam-pierson) | 3.8 MB | 6:20


End file.
